Know your stars
by mickydolenzanunexpectedjourney
Summary: Okay Kingdom hearts know your stars thing. Rated T for violence and Swearing in a few chappies. Also a bit of fruits basket at end.Ch.14 and on has some purple dinosour killing.VERY RANDOM AT TIMES. COMPLETE/Discontinued
1. Sora's famous chapter

Chapter 1. Sora

Me: okay…..I love Kh but I wanted to write this really bad so I did Enjoy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS I SWEAR!

&&&

Deep Voice: Know your stars Know your starts Know your stars……Sora…..Has a shrine dedicated to Cloud in his closet…..

Sora: What? Do not…..

Deep Voice: Sora…. His keyblade isn't real….its actually made out of hardend applesauce

Sora: It is not! That's a lie u Bastard!

Deep Voice: Yes it is you applesauce lover!

Sora: takes out keyblade WHERE ARE YOU? I'LL ILL YA! I'LL KILL YA!

Deep voice: Sora…..wears underwear that are pink and purple with bunnies, rainbows, polka dots, hearts and smiley faces

Sora: What? I wear all blue boxers with stripes! Where are you? I'll…I'll…..runs off crying I'M TELLING MY MOMMY ON YOU!

Deep Voice: Now you know Sora the Cloud Worshipping Applesauce loving girly underwear wearing baby….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay I hope you enjoyed that chappie! Next Is Riku!


	2. Sexy Riku takes the chair

Ch.2 Riku

Me: Okay… I hated doing this chapter okay? Oh and it has some random parts in it too.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom hearts okay?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Deep Voice: Know your stars Know Your stars Know your stars…..Riku….He likes to dance in a pink tutu

Riku: Whatever gave you that gay idea?

Deep Voice: Riku…..He likes looking like a girl……

Riku: I do not look like a girl. Lots of guys have their hair long nowadays….

Deep Voice: yea okay whatever…..Riku…..is secretly dating Kairi….

Sora: RIKU YOU BASTARD!cries

Riku: I am not!

Deep voice: Are Too!

Me: from audience NO HE DOESN'T! RIKU IS MINE! goes up and kisses Riku

Riku: O.o

Deep Voice: after bodyguards have taken me away You paid her to do that…..

Riku: Did not….

Deep Voice: Did so!

Riku: You're a big meanie you know that?

Deep Voice: Thank you now you know Riku the pink tutu wearing half girl kairi loving guy

Riku: yea okay whatever…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

me: next chapter is Kairi boy oh boy can't wait


	3. Kairi MWAHAHAHA!

Ch. 3 Kairi

Me: yay! I got 6 reviews! Thanks to all reviewers!

Sora: NOOO! Stay away from the cootie lady!

Me: takes out shovel Do we have to go through this agin?

Sora: meeps no

Me: Okay good. All these reviews made me soooo happy! Thanks again

Disclaimer: Haven't I stated I don't own kingdom hearts?

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Deep Voice: Know your starts know your stars know your stars….Kairi….She likes to eat cat poop….

Kairi: Um…..ew…..I DO NOT eat cat poop

Deep voice: Kairi……her parents are a salt and pepper shaker…

Kairi: WHAT? They are not! I wouldn't be human if they were…..

Deep Voice: But your not human…..

Kairi: Am too!

Deep voice: Kairi…..is really a chicken….

Kairi: I am not a chicken…besides….I'm a veggie!

Deep Voice: So you're a cabbage?

Kairi: NO!

Deep Voice: kairi…..she loves Riku

Sora: in background NNNNOOOOOOO!

Kairi: IT'S NOT TRUE!

Deep Voice: Now you know Kairi the cat poop eating salt and pepper parent Riku loving Chicken slash Cabbage

Kairi: NO! You don't! I'm normal! No! COME BACK HERE!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Well I had fun with this chapter. I'm sorry but I'm not a HUGE fn of Kairi on KH2…..

Sora: You're very very mean!

Me: Put a sock in it you nitwit! Anyhow, next chapter is Xemnas! WOOO! See the purple button? Press it cuz I know you want too!


	4. Xemnas's wonderful chapter

Ch.4. Xemnas

Me: Thanks for reviewing! I'm soooo happy! wipes tears away You guys give me the will to write on! At the end I will announce something special

Sora: yea! She will cuz Alexis is awsomness!

Me: yea….okay….

Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did…..I'd be rich…..Ad I don't own the song "I Feel Pretty"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Deep Voice: know your starts Know your stars know your stars….Xemnas…..He loves to play with bratz dolls….

Xemnas: No…..thats not manly enough like me….

Deep Voice: Xemnas…..Loves doing tea Time with Sai'x….

Both: WHAT!

Sai'x: I don't do tea time!

Xemnas: Neither do I! It's still not manly enough!

Deep Voice: To you it is

Xemnas: isn't…..

Deep Voice: Is

Xemnas: STOP TELLING THOSE LIES NOW BEFORE I SET MY DUSKS ON YOU!

Deep Voice: Oh I'm soooo scared…..Xemnas….loves to play dress up with his little sister…

Xemnas: I don't have a little sister…..

Deep Voice: Xemnas…..he has big giant boobies…..

Xemnas: I do not! I have a man chest! Its full of hair and stuff…you wanna see?

Deep Voice: NO! But then why are you wearing a bra?

Xemnas: It makes me feel pretty okay? Breaks into song and dance and sings "I feel pretty"

Deep Voice: Now you Xemnas the bratz doll playing tea time loving dress up playing girly man

Xemnas: -realizing what he's doing and stops, taking out lightsabors- YOU DO NOT KNOW ME! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! RRAAAAHH!- Goes outside and throws himself off a cliff-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: And Xemnas goes psycho……

Sora: Wow…..

Me: I know……okay now for the announcement. Okay…Readers….YOU get to choose the next person for the Know your stars chair….here are our nominees,

Axel

Demyx

Roxas

Sai'x

Zexion

Cloud

I have more people but I'm working on them now. Person with the most votes is next. R&R and be happy!


	5. Got it memorized? Axel is here! Wooo!

Ch.5 Axel

Me: okay readers you voted and I think we have a winner!

Axel: I'm glad so many people love me!

Me: yea yea okay I want to thank the people that voted

Alyssa: Thanks buddy! It means a lot to me that you voted

Nexlei: This chapters for you my friend

Kazeri: I'm sorry Zexion wasn't chosen but I'll do him next I promise! It'll be a chapter for you!

Freak7289: We have Axel for you

2an2an: You didn't vote but thanks for reviewing!

Nocturnal Writer: I'm glad you loved it!

And to everyone else I thank you! Now we can go on with Axel!

Disclaimer: Still not owning Kingdom Hearts……or the song "I'm' in love with a stripper" or" I ran over the taco bell dog"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Deep Voice: know your starts know your stars know your stars….Axel……he thinks he's a girl….

Axel: huh? I'm a guy man…..Jeez….

Deep Voice: Axel……He's in love with a stripper……

Axel: No I'm not!

Deep Voice: Yes you are. Axel……he set Vexen's lab on fire…..

Vexen: SO IT WAS YOU, YOU BASTARD!

Axel: NO IT WASN'T! IT WAS ROXAS!

Roxas: HEY!

Axel: STOP TELLING THESE NO GOOD LIES!-Makes Chakrams appear-

Deep voice: Axel…… he loves to play hide and go peep on Larxene

Larxene: AXEL YOU PERV!

Axel: I DID THAT ONCE!

Deep voice: Axel…….he loves putting his fingers in peoples food after picking his nose….

Axel: Ew…..no…..that's gross….

Deep voice: To you its isn't…….Axel……he loves his pet bunny named Roxas….

Axel: I do not have a pet bunny!

Deep Voice: yes you do……Axel….he ran over the taco bell dog…..

Axel: I did not…..makes fire appear around him but the little things on the ceiling go off HEY!

Deep voice: haha you can't use your powers here pal.

Axel: NNNNOOOOOO!

Deep voice: Now you know, Axel the girl who's in love with a stripper, setting peoples labs on fire, peeping tom,nose picking pet loving girl

Axel: YOU DO NOT! –tries using fire again but gets even wetter-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: okay I hope you liked this chapter!

Axel: I didn't…..

Me: well all the fan girls liked seeing you get wet…..I hope…..

Axel: Maybe they did…but please….no more water….I hate water…Got it memorized?

Fan girls: Squeal and faint

Me: O……kay….anyway….next chapter is Zexion just like I promised! Then Cloud okay?


	6. Zexion or Sexion revenges the Deep voice

Ch.6 Zexion

Me: AS promised I have dragged forth Zexion! I'm not sure if you read my friend's but she got the name I use for Zexion from me. So I am not stealing it from her! It was originally my idea so yea….

Sora: Start this all ready

Riku: I'm here now too?

Me: Yup…..Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Still not owning…..and if any songs pop up I don't own those either….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Deep Voice: Know your starts know your stars know your stars…..Sexion…….he got his name from a pack of rabid fan guys……..

Zexion: no one calls me Sexion…… What the hell are you talking about?

Deep Voice: Sexion…made his hair look like Marilyn Manson so he could dress like a girl…..

Zexion: I did not and don't you dare say the next thing your about to say…….

Deep Voice: DON'T READ MY MIND!

Zexion: Oh my….you have a crush on Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance? I had no clue you were a fag….

Deep Voice: STOP IT!

Zexion: No…..You also cheated on your girlfriend with a guy from England named Hamster…….Dude……

Deep Voice: KNOCK IT OFF! –starts crying-

Zexion: Awwww little baby crying now? Sucking his thumb?

Deep Voice: Grrrr….Sexion…..he is so fat….he…..he…..MICHAEL JACKSON WON'T TOUCH HIM!

Zexion: MICHAEL JACKSON! WHERE? AAAAAHHHHHHHH-runs away crying-

Deep Voice: Hahahaha! Never mess with the deep voice guy!

Zexion: -comes back- AT LEAST I DON'T THINK ABOUT DOING XEMNAS IN THE BATHTUB!

Deep Voice: NOOO! MY SECRET!

Zexion: AHAHAHAHA! LOSER!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: okay…… I had lots of fun doing this chapter!

Riku: I think you were harsh on the deep voice guy…..

Me: So?

Riku: Its not nice…

Me: I'm not nice get over it ou hot sexy beast

Riku:-blushes-

Me: okay anyway…next chapter is Cloud and then Sai'x. Then I'll probably have you guy vote again. And I'll have some of my loyal reviewers' make an appearance in the audience in a few chapters okay with you guys? Well till next update! Later!

Riku and Axel: R&R and you'll get 15 minutes each with us in a closet…..

Me:-Drags those two out- Riku and Axel…..BAD!


	7. Cloud's chapter and a new deep voice

Ch.7 Cloud

Me: okay Cloud fan girls, its time for the moment you've been waiting for! But first, lets thank my darling favorite readers! Yay!

Nexlei: Yay for updating your story! Thanks for the review buddy! No you didn't spoil it! Lol yes I was mad at the ending of POTC2 . 

AyanamiEraclea: Yes I know about sexy zexy! Lol! Thanks!

Alyssa: Wait and see buddy! Glad you liked the chapter!

2an2an: Their time will come I promise! I have some fun plans for Marluxia-evil grin-

xOxshortyxO: I'm glad you think its funny! I'm trying my best to make you all laugh! And Roxas is coming up very soon!

Freak7289: Yes. A whole 15 min! Thanks for making friend read too!

Riku: -dressed up in chip&dales costume as is Axel- Does this mean……

Me: yup. You have to satisfy the fan girls!

Axel: But theres too many…….

Me: oh well…..we have to start this thing before you guys get out of hand….and…..the old deep voice ran away so…..someone new has stepped in……

Disclaimer: I'm not owning Kingdom hearts or any song used in here if one pops up like they have been…..or any mentions of Family guy….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

New Deep Voice-sounds like Xemnas-: Know your stars know your stars know your stars……Cloud……his hair is actually lemon flavored cotton candy……Mmmmm

Cloud: Uh…..no it isn't….

New Deep Voice-sounds like Xemnas-: Is so! Don't argue with a superior leader like me!...Cloud…..he is to sexy for his fat….

Cloud: Um…I'm not fat……

New deep voice-sounds like xemnas-: Yes you are you Denizen of light!

Cloud: hey….shut up now…..

New deep voice-sounds like Xemnas-: No….Cloud….he is actually cheating on Aerith with Yuffie!

Cloud: I AM NOT!

Aerith: Oh Cloud! How could you!

Cloud: NO OF ITS TRUE BABY!

Aerith: -runs away crying-

Audience-meaning all my loyal reviewers-: BOOOOOO

Cloud: Are you gonna listen to some dumbass?

New Deep Voice-Sounds like Xemnas-: SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH NOW! Cloud…..he is allergic to chocolate…..thats why he's always so boring….

Cloud: So what? I'm a calm guy…unlike some people here…-eyes Sora who is watching from backstage-

Sora: -meep!-

New deep voice-sounds like Xemnas-: Cloud….loves singing 'oops I did it again' while no ones looking…

Cloud: No I don't!

New deep voice-sounds like Xemnas-: Oh yes you do…..and you like singing' I'm to sexy' in the shower

Cloud fan girls:-sqeal and faint as picture enters minds-

Cloud: I DO NOT!-makes big sword appear- COME OUT HERE NOW!

Deep Voice:-sounds like Xemnas-: No….but now you know Cloud the lemon haired, to sexy for his fat, Yuffie loving, allergic to chocolate, sexy wannabe, denizen of light..

Cloud: YOU DO NOT! NNOOO!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: okay. I hope you guys laughed at that. I tried my best to do Cloud's little attitude that he has sometimes….

Cloud: This is rude and insulting….

Me: yea yea yea. I hope all the reviewers like their 15 minutes in the closet with Riku AND Axel.

Riku: I'm sure they are….-has just come out with Freak7289-

Axel: Yea…-has just come out with Alyssa-

Me:….okay anyway! Next chapter is Sai'x and then maybe Roxas!


	8. The rice crispies guy? Or Sai'x?

Sai'x

Me: Okay! Sai'x time! Yay! Wooooo

Riku: Those 15 minutes were too much….

Me: Oh shut it…..

Riku: Make me

Me: takes out shiney metal bat of doom want me too?

Riku: No….

Me: Okay then. Thanks to all reviewers who came back to reviewed the last chapter. You guys are wonderful! –wipes tears of joy away- Anyhow, lets get on with this fic.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINDOM HEARTS OKAY? OR ANY SONG THAT POPS IN HERE. THOSE BELONG TO THE PEOPLE THAT WROTE THEM! AND I DON'T OWN ANY CERAL OF ANY KIND! OR THE STORY LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD!

Note: Xemnas is now the deep voice if you didn't notice…..and no one realizes it yet…and I got a request to make Sai'x go berserk so….heheheh….here ya go my friend…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xemnas: know your stars know your stars know your stars….Sai'x…..he looks like a guy from the rice crispies box…

Sai'x: I do not! I know my ears are pointy but jeez….

Xemnas: Sai'x….loves doing tea time with Xemnas…HEY WAIT!

Sai'x: Xemnas? You're the deep voice?-eye twitches-

Xemnas: Uhh no! No nono! Sai'x…..he loves singing 'The internet is for Porn' with Axel…..

Sai'x: No…..I……don't….-both eyes twitch-

Axel: THAT WAS ONCE!

Xemnas: Quiet you!-makes a piece of duck tape appear on Axel's face- Sai'x…….he is actually one of Santa's elves…..

Sai'x: I AM NOT!-eyes and hands start twitching- O.o

Xemnas: Sai'x…..loves watching teletubbies….

Sai'x: LOOK, PO IS CUTE OKAY?

Xemnas: Wow…..O.O I had no clue really…..anyway…..Sai'x…..he loves his lucky charms….

Sai'x: That's a lerpercon…..I am not short…-twitching like mad now-

Xemnas: But your ears are so big grandma!

Sai'x: Grand….ma?-goes berserk- RRAAAAAAHHHH! SAI'X MAD! SAI'X KILL DEEP VOICE THAT SOUND LIKE XEMNAS! RAAAAAAHHH! SAI'X MAD! –takes out claymore and goes to find Xemnas-

Xemnas: Now you know…. Sai'x the rice cripsie teatime loving singing teletubbie loving santa's elves leprcon….

Sai'x: WHERE YOU HIDEING? SAI'X FIND AND KILL YOU-is knocked on head by me-XX

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: well…..hope you all enjoyed it. I sure did. -not. I'm a sai'x fan too-

Riku: Hmm….well….it was funny….

Me: yea… I got the internet is for porn thing from a video I saw. I thought it was funny so I putt it in here….

Riku: Well I'm sure you want all the reviewers to respond as quickly as possible.-takes shirt off-

Me: Yes. I want as many chapters as possible done today due to the fact that I'm leaving my dad's to go home and I don't have a computer there and I won't be around a computer for a long time. My mom is getting married soon so we have to get ready for that. I hope for some reviews soon! R&R! Next is defiantly Roxas and then Marluxia


	9. Roxas the shoe obsessed Rock

Ch.9. ROXAS!

Me: okay! Time for a thank you!

Alyssa: Thanks and I'm glad you enjoyed your 15 minutes!

2a2n: Glad you like it!

Heart Keeper: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you love this chapter!

And to all my other reviewers out there! You guys make a girl happy!

Riku: Yea….a little to happy….

Sora: GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!

Me:--+ shut…..up…about…..cooties…..

Sora: Meep…

Me: okay, on to this chapter….

Disclaimer: I'M TRYING TO FORGET THAT, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!(I don't own I'm addicted by simple plan either) AND I DON'T OWN ANY SONG AND OR TV SHOW MENTIONED IN THIS!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xemnas: know your stars know your stars know your stars…..Roxas….he has an obsesseion for shoes….

Roxas: No I don't….where did you hear that?

Xemnas: His keyblades aren't real either….their also hardened applesauce…

Roxas: No their not!

Xemnas: They are too…..Roxas….his love for Namine has been replaced y Sexion…

Roxas: WHAT?

Zexion: WTF?

Roxas: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Namine: Roxas TT

Roxas: Grrrrr……-makes keyblades appear-

Xemnas:-presses a button and arms come down and take keyblades away- NO WEAPONS! Roxas…..he got his name from rocks….

Roxas: I did not!-Pouts-

Xemnas: YES YOU DID! Roxas….he loves to eat big giant juicey Barbie dolls….

Roxas: O.o No I don't…..

Xemnas: YES YOU DO! Roxas…..his parents are rocks…

Roxas: NO! I DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS!

Xemnas: That's cuz Mrs. Puff broke them when she was in jail.

Roxas: NOT TRUE!

Xemnas: YES IT IS! STOP ARGUING WITH ME! Roxas…..is not a real man….he is actually……Axel's bunny!

Roxas: I AM NOT A BUNNY!

Axel: I DO NOT OWN A BUNNY!

Xemnas: SILENCE!-shoots Axel with his laser things-

Axel:XX

Xemnas: Roxas…..is in love with Peter Griffin….

Peter Griffin: I…..can't…believe it….FRIGGIN SWEET!

Roxas: WHAT?-faints-

Xemnas: now you know, Roxas the shoe loving, applesauce carrying, rock name, baby rock, juicy Barbie doll loving bunny….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: I am so sorry for bashing out on Roxas like that! I hated doing it to cuz I'm a Roxas fan girl too!

Roxas: XX

Me: he's bound to be like that for a while. Next is Marluxia and then……SEPHIROTH!MWAAHHA See the purple button? Press it and review it!


	10. Marluxia the fruitcake?

Ch.10.MARLUXIA!

Me: I'VE GOTTEN TO MY 10TH CHAPPIE IN LIKE….2 OR 3 DAYS! THAT'S A RECORD FOR ME! YAYA!

Riku: Congrads….

Me: THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN! NOT SONGS NO KH NOTHING IS MINE!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xemnas: Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars…..Marluxia….he wants to cut down the rainforest…..

Marluxia: I do not! It would be harmful to all those poor plants!

Xemnas: Marluxia…..he loves when Axel set his plants on fire..

Marluxia: HE DOES WHAT?-Summons scythe-

Xemnas:-presses button- NO WEAPON! Marluxia…..he has a plant that is planning to take over my-er I mean oraginization13….

Marluxia: So?

Xemnas: I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU AND SLICE YOU- -gets weird looks from everyone- Um…..Marluxia…..he is in love with Vexen….

Marluxia: OO I AM NOT!

Vexen: I SHALL CREATE A POTION SO THAT NEVER HAPPENS!-starts to go to lab but is stopped by me-

Me: no no. your turn is coming up soon.

Vexen: TT

Xemnas: Marluxia…..he talks like a little girly man on his pink fluffy phone all day….

Marluxia: That was once….and it was Larxene's……

Xemnas: Marluxia….is really a fruitcake….

Marluxia: No….I is not…..

Xemnas: Now you know, Marluxia the evil rain forest destroyer, fire burning plant lover, of Vexen with a very bad plant I am going to destroy,fruitcake….

Marluxia: -makes flower petals appear around him and disappears to go protect the evil plant-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: okay, I know it wasn't the best chapter in the world but I'm not to keen on Marluxia and Spehy's chapter should make it up for everyone.

Riku: YEA!

Me: Your loud….

Riku: I JUST HAD 20 CUPS OF KOOL AID AND COFFEE! AND 30 PIXIE STIX FROM SORA

Sora: I HAD LIKE 20XX AS MUCH AS HIM!

Me: AAAAHHHHH SUGAR HIGH HOTTIES!-runs away-

Leon: Anyhow, after Sephy is done its my turn….then another vote will take place. R&R for her please….


	11. Sephiroth's a momma's boy? Who knew?

Ch.11 Sephiroth

Me: Sorry for the long wait. I know it took forever. I tried it at the library the other day and it didn't work so I have to do it all over again -tear-

Riku: Its otay..-pats me on back-

Sora: -On top of a very high building- I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!-jumps off-

Kairi: OH MY BISCITS! SORA!

Cloud: I'll save him!-jumps in and saves Sora-

Me:… Okay. More after the fic. Special announcement too after the fic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KH OR ANY SONG AND OR TV SHOW MENTIONED IN THIS FIC I ALSO POINT OUT THAT ONE OF THE IDEAS BELONGS TO MY FRIEND KNOWN AS CLOUD AND BAKURA'S KITTY! THANK YOU HAVE A NICE DAY!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xemnas: Know your starts know your stars know your stars….Sephiroth….he loves cabbage cuz he's a rabbit….

Sephiroth: I am not a rabbit-nibbles on carrot-

Xemnas: Sephiroth…..he likes to chew on people feet

Sephiroth: I DO NOT CHEW ON PEOPLES FEET

People in audience: -put their feet up-

Xemnas: SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK –ahem- Sephiroth….his hair is actually dried up white out……

Sephiroth: IT IS NOT! –pulls fingers through hair- See? Silky smooth

Xemnas: Shut…..up……now…..Sephiroth….his mother is the biggest bitch in the whole wide world….

Sephiroth: I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPEAK OF MOTHER THAT WAY!-makes 7ft long sword appear-

Me:-takes sword away- Bad sephy!

Kadaj: YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU WAIT UNTIL ITS MY TURN YOU BASTARD!

Xemnas: SILENCE! Sephiroth….he has toenail issues…

Sephiroth: I DO NOT HAVE TOENAIL ISSUES!

Xemnas: Yes you do….Sephiroth…..he's a momma's boy….

Sephiroth: I AM NOT A MOMMA'S BOY!...

Xemnas: Now you know Sephiroth the cabbage loving, feet chewing, dried up white out haired,whose mom is a bitch, toenail issued momma's boy

Sephiroth: YOU DO NOT! WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR DEAD-goes in search of Xemnas-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay! I hope you all enjoyed that. Now…a few announcements….Sora has talked me into letting you, the reviewers, give the KH and FF characters presents.

Sora: I LIKE SUGAR STUFF!

Me: uhhhh….yea….okay, the next chapter is Leon and then we have a vote. Here is your choices,

Demyx

Namine

Vexen

Kadaj

Reno

Tifa

Theres your choices. Pick wisely. Only 1 vote per person and don't forget to leaves a present for your favorite character(s) R&R


	12. Leon raps? WowI had no clue

Ch.12 Leon

Me: yay another chappie!

Sora: Did we get Presents?

Me: No….I'm sorry…none of the reviewers left anything….

Sora:-gives readers big chibi eyes- Come on pwease?

Me: Okay results for votes at the end of chappie.

Disclaimer: I HAVE SAID THIS 11 GOING ON 12 TIMES! I DO NOT OWN KH OR ANY SONG AND OR TV SHOW MENTIONED IN THIS FICCY!

Note: Due to the fact Sephiroth found Xemnas and Xemnas is now in the hospital, our new voice is Sora, who will make his voice even deeper. Thank you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sora: Know your starts know your stars know your stars…..Leon….he likes to pick other peoples noses….

Leon: Sora….no I don't

Sora: Er…uh…THIS IS NOT SORA! THIS IS…..A DEEP VOICE GUY! WOOOO…..Leon…he is in love with his mother….

Leon: Sora….stop it…..

Sora: I AM NOT SORA!

Leon: Yes you are…

Sora: AM NOT! Leon….he likes to sing the star wars gangsta rap with Cloud….

Leon: No…I don't..

Sora: THEN WHY DO WE HAVE THIS CLIP OF YOU DOING IT?-rolls tape-

It's not the east or the west side.  
No it's not.  
Leon: It's not the north or the south side.  
Cloud:No it's not.  
Leon: It's the Dark side.   
Cloud: You are correct.  
Leon: Keep frontin' the Empire   
Cloud: To all you Vader-haters out there, we'll blow your planet up!

Leon: What is thy bidding my master?  
Cloud: It's a disaster, Skywalker we're after.  
Leon: What if he could be turned to the Dark side?  
Cloud: Yes, he would be a powerful ally, another Dark Jedi.  
Leon: He will join us or die.

We got death star.(Death Star)  
We got death star.(Death Star)  
We got death star.(Death Star)  
We got death star.(Death Star)  
We got death star.(Death Star)  
We got death star.(Death Star)  
We got death star.(Death Star)  
We got death star.(Death Star)  
And you know that we got it.(Death Star)  
And you know that we got it.(Death Star)

(Sephiroth)  
Luke, get your ass over here right now!  
quit monkeying around with that Damned landspeeder   
where are them two droids i asked you to clean, boy?  
Have you cleaned your room?

(Cloud)  
Uncle Owen, I know I'm on probation,  
I cleaned the droids,  
can I go to the Hachi Station?  
I gotta lay away on the power converter,  
but now you treating me like a scruffy nerfherter.

(Roxas)  
Luke, use the Force and run,  
Run to Dagobah, Run to Dagobah,  
Luke, use the Force and run,  
Run to Dagobah, Run to Dagobah,  
(Donald)  
I'm Yoda,  
I'm a solda,  
I'll mold ya, and fold ya,  
I thought I told ya,  
don't be unwise judge me not by my size,  
you wont believe your eyes,  
watch the X-wing rise.

Yoda, why you being a playa-hata?  
You know I must confront Lord Vader.

But Luke not ready are you.

But there's a city in the clouds where their keeping my crew,  
a Jedi's gotta do what a Jedi's gotta do,  
so now Vader, I'm coming for you.

That's right Artoo.  
Set a new course  
we're going to cloud city.  
Ah. Thats a mighty fine Gin and tonic  
Why dont you mix me up another? 

Sephiroth: Impressive, now release your anger,  
Cloud: you must have sensed that your friends are in danger.  
Sephiroth: Ow! why did you slice off my hand?  
Cloud: It's imperative that you understand.  
Sephiroth: Obi-Wan would never bothered,  
Cloud: to tell the truth about your father.  
Sephiroth: He told me enough, he told me you killed him!  
Then there is something I must reveal then.  
I'm your father.  
I'm your father.  
I'm your father.  
I'm your father.  
I'm your father.  
I'm your father.  
I'm your father.

Knock him out the box, Luke.   
Knock him out.  
Knock him out the box, Luke.  
Knock him out.  
Knock him out the box, Luke.  
Knock him out.  
Knock him out the box, Luke

Leon: Whatever…

Sora: I HAVE HAD MY PROOF! Leon…loves to eat roses

Marluxia: Those poor roses-tear-

Leon: No I don't…Sora….stop…

Sora: WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?

Leon:-makes gunblade appear-

Me:-goes to take it but he swings and hits me with it-

Leon: Bad girl….

Sora: You hit the authoress

Riku: You shall be punished….

Leon: What?-falls into hole of doom-

Sora: Now you know Leon the nose picker motherloving gangsta rapping dude

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay Sorry its so short but I have to go. The next chapter will make up for it. Oh and the hole of doom is actually something I made on Tony Hawks Underground2. My friend Chris fell into it and couldn't get out so it kinda stuck and I thought I should put it in the fic. Anyway,

Vexen:1

Demyx:1

We have a tie between those two so keep voteing and leave presents for the characters okay?


	13. Napoleon Dynamite Demyx? Uhoh

Ch.13. Demyx

Me: yay! We have our chosen winner! And next is Vexen!

Sora: Presents?

Me: Yup! Everyone got something this time!

Everyone: YAY!

Me: Okay, from Alyssa(aka GothicChickforChrist)Sora, you got hair gel and silver polisher for your necklace!

Sora: YIPPIE!-takes presents and starts polishing necklaces-

Me: Riku, You got an alarm system to keep packs of rabid fangirls away and some cologne.

Riku:-takes gifts- many thanks. Espcially for the alarm system.

Me: Kairi gets a longer, yet cute skirt and a diary

Kairi: Oh my God! I love this skirt and this diary is cute too!

Me: Xemnas-snickers- You get a teddy bear and a shirt that says 'I LOVE DANDELIONS"

Xemnas: WHAT? THESE ARE NOT MANLY ENOUGH!

Me: (lol Alyssa)Axel gets a pic of Alyssa and the book "Treasure Island"

Axel: Yes!

Me: Zexion gets a shirt that says 'I'm not Emo I'm just different and a cane to hit people with that say he IS emo.

Zexion: I will take this cane and wack people no matter what they think….

Me: O…..kay….Cloud gets a book on how to speak in longer sentences and a brand new sword.

Cloud: You think I don't talk enough? When I fought Sephiroth, I talked a bunch.

Me: yes but you were screaming at him… anyway,Sai'x gets a box of rice crispies, and a music box that plays his favorite song

Sai'x: I feel insulted….

Me: There There elf guy. Its okay. Roxas gets a new necklace and a new pair of shoes,

Roxas: SWEETNESS! YES! SHOES!

Me: Marluxia gets a new flower pot and flower hat!

Marluxia: Yes! More for my lovely man eating plants!

Me: OO okay….Sephiroth gets a shorter sword and a box of hair ties.

Sephiroth: How am I supposed to kill Cloud with this? His sword is like ten times as long as mine!

Me: Shut up! Be glad you got anything! Leon gets a new belt and pair of gloves

Leon: I thank you.

Me: Demyx gets a new Sitar, lots if sugar and some Karaoke Cds to sing from ShadowShapeShifterandhercat

Demyx: Hey hey! Sweet!

Me: AND I GOT A PINK AND ORNAGE SHIRT THAT SAYS SWEETNESS ON IT! AND A RUBBER DUCK!

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN KH OR ANY SONG AND OR TV SHOW MENTIONED IN THIS FIC!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sora: Know your stars know your stars know your stars….Demyx…he only knows how to play the Tv remote…

Demyx: I play the sitar you dumbass…

Sora: DON'T CALL ME A DUMBASS! Demyx….his mother is actually a horse…

Demyx: What? That's not true….

Sora: YES IT IS! Demyx…he can bust some sweet moves like Napoleon Dynamite

Demyx: What? My moves are so much better than his!

Sora: SHUT UP AND LEMME TALK! Demyx…he wants to borrow my top

Demyx: So what? Its such a cute top

Sora: Oo okay….Demyx….he only stole that stone thing from Olympia's place cuz he needed strength to go rape his dog.

Demyx: I do not rape dogs…

Sora: I SAID SHUT UP!

Demyx: THEN STOP LYING!

Sora: SCREW YOU! Demyx…he likes to sing the happy song.

Demyx: well I'm a happy guy.

Sora:-eye twitches- Your supposed to be insulted….

Demyx: Well I'm not…

Sora:-eye twitches again- Demyx…he likes to take showers with Xigbar…

Demyx: I DO NOT!

Xigbar: SORA THAT'S WRONG!

Sora: NO ITS NOT! IF YOU WERE GAY- Demyx……he did his mom in his car,

Demyx: I DID NOT! What is with you a mother's?

Sora: I don't know….

Both: -stare at audience-

Sora: Anyway…Demyx pees in Marluxia's plants when he's not looking.

Marluxia: DEMYX YOU BASTARD! I'LL GET YOU! AND YOUR LITTLE SITAR TOO!

Sora: Demyx…He loves getting his tots….

Demyx: okay, I am not Napoleon Dynamite….

Sora: YES YOU ARE! Now you know, Demyx the tv remote playing,mother who is a horse,sweet move busting, top borrowing , dog raping , Hapy song singing peeing in Marluxia's plants, tot loving Napoleon Dynamite

Demyx: NO YOU DO NOT!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay, I hope you were pleased with that fic. Next is Vexen as I said and then it with be Namine. I have had a few requests for her in the past and I think its high time I put her in. I'm going to be really busy though for a while. My mom is getting married in 14 days and I have to help her and my soon to be step dad by watching my three brothers. I will have a small amount of time to update this weekend due to fact I got in big trouble tonight. R&R and leave presents!

Sora: LOTS OF THEM!


	14. Vexen and Barney? Oh no

Ch.14. VEXEN!

Me: Hurray! I'm back!

Sora: Presents?

Me: Yes! Tons!

Sora: YES! SWEETNESS!

Me: Okay! I think I should start handing them out ne? Sora, your gifts are first! You got a sugar stick from DaniKeleher!

Sora: Sugary sweetness!

Me:from a-Z-a-z-0-9Sharpaycat you get a pic of her and three new keyblades as long as you marry her!

Sora: For keyblades? HECK YES!

Me: I will be sure to type the wedding story.I will. Then from HeartKeeper you get Weapon polishing stuff!

Sora: My Keyblades were getting a little rusty!

Me: Now, Riku, you also got some weapon polish from HeartKeeper.

Riku: Thanks. My weapon needs to be shiney so I can kill bad guys.

Me: Kairi you get a heart shaped locket.

Kairi: Sora I need a pic of you!

Sora:-gives Kairi a pic-

Me: Namine you get a new sketch book and some colored pencils!

Namine: Thank you heartkeeper!

Me:Demyx gets replacement strings for his sitar

Demyx: Yes! Now I can play better and more music! And control bigger water dudes!

Me: And Xemnas you get some flowers and a get well card…

Xemnas: These……are…..not….manly enough!

Me:-hits Xemnas again- Be glad you got anything! And to shadowshapeshifterandhercat, I think I may do that. That's not a bad idea! Look for it soon okay?

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY FRIGGIN SHOW AND OR SONG MENTIONED IN THIS FIC! IF I DID I'D BE AS RICH AS DA DUDE WHO MADE COMPUTERS! CURSE YOU GUY WHO MADE COMPUTERS! YOU THINK THEIR ALL THAT…..AND THEY ARE! –runs away crying-

Warning: THIS CONTAINS SOME YAOI BETWEEN VEXEN AND A CERTAIN PURPLE DINOSOUR!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sora: know your stars know your stars know your stars….Vexen….he never takes a shower….

Vexen: Yes I do…I take one twice a day.

Sora: Vexen….he created Barney….

Vexen: I did not!

Sora: Then why were you on his show?

Vexen: I NEVER WAS!

Sora: Really?-starts a tape-

Vexen and Barney: I love you

You love me

Were a happy family

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you

Won't you say you love me too

Sora: Is that proof enough?

Vexen: That wasn't me it was…uh….my twin…yeayeayea my twin!

Barney: Vexen, I thought we had a bond!

Vexen: I-I-I

Sora: If you don't love him kill him.

Vexen:-gulps and takes out a poison and gives it to Barney- If you drink this, we will be immortal.

Barney:-drinks it and dies-

Vexen: NNNNOOOOOOO

Sora: Vexen…has a pet squirrel named Veruca

Vexen: I do not….I have a pet cactus named horny

Sora: Okay….Vexen….. he likes to sneeze on other peoples food and not tell…

Vexen: I DO NO SUCH THING!

Sora: Careful audience members, the popcorn may have Vexen Geezer might have sneezed in it.

Vexen: I DID NOT!

Sora: Vexen….is so old he has man boobies….

Vexen: I'm only 48….

Sora: Old Man Old Man Old man….Vexen….like paper clips…

Vexen: What?

Sora: Vexen….was born on a rainbow and raised by care bears….

Vexen: I was not! I was raised by a mad scientist…

Sora: Now you know Vexen, the guy who never showers, who loves barney yet killed him, pet squirrel loving who likes to sneeze in peoples food, paper clip loving, care bear man with man boobies…

Vexen: I DO NOT! I'M FORMING AN ANGREY MOB OF GEEZERS TO COME AND KILL YOU!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Yay! Another chapter well done.

Sora: -very sugar high- ILIKEDASUGARILIKEDASUGARILIKEDASUGGGAAAAAARRR!

Me: Wow…he reminds me of Jackson on Hannah Montana. Yes I like that show. I think its funny.

Leon:-dressed in a doctor suite- and remember children, shower twice a day so youdon't get…..Am I getting paid for this Lexi?

Me:No. Your doing it as pay back for hitting me…

Leon:-sighs-R&R

Me: Oh and I have been writing very weird Sephiroth stories with my brothers. I would like to post them if you want. Nexlei has already read one of them. Its just a 'train' of weird stories we made up one day while I was playing Kingdom Hearts two. The word TRAIN has a lot to do with the fics too….


	15. Namine the paper stealer?

Ch.15

Me: So may awesome reviews! I love them soooo much! I've reached 72 reviews! Thank you guys for sticking with me! I love you all!-smiles with tears in eyes-

Sora: Yea yea. Now, who left us presents?

Me: Even more people! Okay Sora from Vaun Harkinain you get 5 pounds of sugar!

Sora: YES! MORE SUGARY GOODNESS!

Me: From Lisa, everyone gets a giant pixi stix! YAY!

Everyone: YES!

Me: From Freak7289 Sora and a-Z-a-z-0-9SharpyCat get wedding gifts!

Both: Yes-kiss-

Me: Then everyone gets a bag on candy and pop with lotsa caffine in it! And Sora, then from,Athrun-luver83192 you get a shirt that says"My Keyblade Kicks Ass" and an everlasting supply of Wonka Chocolate and more weapon polish!

Sora:-puts on shirt- I can never have enough weapon polish!-big grin- or sugary goodness!

Me: Okay then Roxas gets new shoe laces from Freak7289

Roxas: I needed new shoe laces! These old ones were a piece of crap!

Me: and from Athrun-luver83192 you get glomps…many of them….

Roxas:-gets glomped- AHH!

Me: And you also get and many shoes in every color, and in every size and style, a t-shirt that says "I like popsicles" and a truck load of popsicles!

Roxas:-puts on shirt and runs out to truckload of popsicles- I think I died and went to heaven!

Me: Okay…Riku! Your turn! From Vaun Harkinain you get a darkness disinfectant for when Ansem gets to uppity

Riku: Yes. I need this stuff!

Me: And then from Athrun-luver83192 you get a hoody that says "I'm to sexy" and more weapon polish!

Riku:-puts on hoody- I love this!

Me: Now Axel Vaun Harkinain you get a scuba suit so you don't get wet, From Freak7289 you get a lighter she stole from her parents, and from Athrun-luver83192 you get pinecones that change color once their on fire a Hundred Thousand glomps and a shirt that says" Got it memorized"

Axel: Wow….I am loved sooo much!-puts on shirt and plays with lighter and pinecones-

Me: Kairi…you get a bracelet with charms of all the worlds Sora has visited from Athrun-luver83192 and from Vaun Harkinain you get a whip for Sora and Riku.

Sora and Riku: -gulp- Why's you give her that?-glomp each other-

Me: Xemnas…from Athrun-luver83192 you get a pink shirt that say's 'I'm so pretty'

Xemnas: Why am I tortured from such non-manly things!

Me:-hits him on head with shiney metal bat of doom knocking him out and puts shirt on him- You need to stop being so mean…but yet you still get colored contacts from Vaun harkinain…Okay, Demyx, you get a new hair style and a rubber ducky!

Demyx: I love the new hair and I'm naming my ducky sqeakers and he shall be my sqeaker

Me: yea…. Namine…Athrun-luver83192 gives you a date with Roxas, a new dress and all the drawings she could but along with a container of colored pencils and a few new sketch books!

Namine:-puts on new dress- Thank you very much

Me: Sai'x got from her a box of lucky charms, teletubbie DVDs and consiling lessons…

Sai'x: -eye twitches- thank you…-twitches again-

Me: Vexen gets another pet cactus to keep horney company and a whole series of Barney videos

Vexen: My dreams have come true

Me: Then Marluxia gets a shirt that say's 'Flowers make me high' and a head piece made of flowers and from Vaun Harkinian you get 5 ibs of doomsday fertilizer

Marluxia: I will take these gifts and rule the organization!-marches away to plot-

Me: and Zexion gets an actual weapon of bow and arrows!

Zexion: Joy…

Me: And Sephiroth gets a 500ft long butter knife

Sephiroth: I shall slay Cloud with this!

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY PART IN THIS. NO KH NO SONG AND OR TV SHOW!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sora: Know your starts know your stars know your stars….Namine…she haets Roxas's guts…..

Namine: that's not true….

Roxas:-sobs-

Sora: Namine….she likes to draw little pink bunnies dying…

Namine: WHAT! No! that's so mean…

Sora: Namine…..she will kill you bunnies….

Namine: No! I am not an animal killer!

Sora: Yes you are. That's why you came to my house and you kick my dog…

Namine: What? I never kicked a dog…

Sora: Yes you do…

Namine: I do not!

Sora: Shadtup! You try to confuse!

Namine: NO!

Sora: Namine…she steals my paper….

Namine: I do not steal paper! Why would I steal your paper?

Sora: I dunno why would you paper stealer?

Namine: I will not stand for this abuse! Prepare to lose your memories!

Sora: NNNOOO! I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY MEMORIES!-runs away crying as Namine draws-

Me: Well what are we supposed to do now?

Riku: End it here I guess….Now we need a new deep voice…

Me: I know!-runs off-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riku: Since Lexi is off looking for a new deep voice I will have to end this chapter for her. She says Kadaj is next but she needs to find a new deep voice first. I'm sure she'll find one in no time though…..R&R and leave presents for us all.


	16. New voice and Kadaj as a request

Ch.16. the search for the deep voice and Kadaj

Riku: Yes….Lexi is still off looking for the deep voice and is interviewing people for it. She said to make sure everyone got their presents though.-sigh- so I guess is up to me to give them to everyone.

Sora:-very very sugar high and tied to chair- LEMME GO! LEMME GO! AAHHHHH! I'M DYING! DYING! AHHHHH!

Riku: YOUR NOT DYING!

Sora: Me needs the sugar!-hops in chair- No we nots need it-hops back over- IT MY PRECIOUS!-hops back over- No No! Sugar bad!

Riku:-knocks Sora out- Okay. Presents? Okay…-gives everyone presents from the following:

2a2n

HeartKeeper

Lisa

TidusKazuraKiteSora

KHgirl08

SoraStalker101

Athrunluver83192

Discalimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND OR ANY TV SHOW AND OR SONG MENTIONED IN THIS!

THIS CHAPTER CONSISTS OF LEXI LOOKING FOR A NEW DEEP VOICE….THEN KADAJ'S PART. THIS CHAPTER WILL ALSO INCLUDE CHARACTERS FROM NUMAROUS TV SHOWS. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS FICCY! I TRULY DO APPERCIATE ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN! THANKS!OH AND THIS CHAPTER ALSO INCLUDES GUY IN A TWINKY COSTUME DEATH

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me:-walking through Traverse Town- Hmmm….a new deep voice….Where to look….-turns into alley-way

Inu-Yasha: What are you doing in my alleyway?

Me:…Do you wanna be my new deep voice guy?

Inu-Yasha: No…why would I do that for such a short girl?

Me: SIT!

Inu-Yasha: OO-falls on face-

Me:-walks off angrily and runs into Peter Griffin-

Peter: Who da hell are you?

Me:-stares and kicks Peter in the knee-

Peter:-falls and does that 'shhhhh…ahhhhhh' thing for like 20 minutes-

Me:-walks away again and spots Cloud and knocks him in the head with Shiney metal bat of doom and drags him to "Know your stars studio"-

Riku: Its about time! Cosmo can't keep the audience entertained forever…

Me: Yea well. I'm forcing Cloud to do this whether he likes it or not.

Cloud:-wakes up- AH! WHY AM I BACK HERE?

Me: You're the new deep voice guy

Cloud: Why me?

Me: Just do it.-pushes Cloud and gives him cards-

Cloud: Know your stars Know your stars know your stars….Kadaj….he rapes little children…

Kadaj: I kidnap them. I do not rape them…

Cloud: Kadaj….his hair is also white out…

Kadaj: You make me feel very insecure you know …

Cloud: I'm only reading the cards okay? Kadaj….his mother does a different guy every night…

Kadaj: I TAKE THIS AS AN INSULT! STOP IT NNOOOOWWW!

Cloud: I would but a bat is being held to my head…Kadaj….he is stuck in the seventies…I mean..look at those pants…

Kadaj: Hey…these bring out my evil sexy look…

Fangirls: GO KADAJ!

Cloud:-looks at cards and throws them and storms off- forget this…

Me: Cloud! NOOO! NOW I HAVE TO- wait-grins-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Yea….sorry that part was so short. I'm running out of ideas. I want to do Yuffie next since I haven't really done any girls. And also, as of today, I can no longer accept gifts. I know we all loved receiving them but I have a time limit and it usually takes me forever to type. I'm terribly sorry but I will bring it all back. I will take requests for Yuffie and then after her I want to do Hayner. I'll get back to Organization13 as soon as I can. I need to read about them a little before starting them again. Please leave ideas. I need them terribly

Sora: yea! She can't update without them!

Me: And my heart was broken yesterday too! So be nice! R&R please!


	17. Yuffie the pervert EWWWWEditing

Ch.17…YUFFIE

Me: Okay…as I said before, I can no longer accept gifts. But…I will thank the following reviewers because I couldn't last chapter..so this goes for last chapter too.

Athrun-luver83192: Thank you for reviewing and giving the gifts.

Nozuki: Thanks for the review. Greatly appreciated!

Roxasluver666: Wow…you are very hyper. Like I am a lot. Yay! Thanks for reviewing

Rikuluvr: Maybe he will be the deep voice..-thinks about it- yes. I will force him to do so! And I will make sure he receives all the keyblades too. Congrads as being my 100th reviewer!

Freak7289: Thank you soooo much for reviewing from the very first chapter till now-wipes tears away-

Lisa: I will call you and thanks for reviewing

Lunarxshinobi: thanks for reviewing! I will make sure everyone receives their gifts!

Kazeri: Yes Yuffie is now!

Lancetree: Thanks for the review! And yes taron can stay here.

Taron:yay!

Now, I would like to say a few words before beginning this fic.-deep breath- Okay…I have reached….99 reviews! This is the greatest thing that's happened to me in a long time. I thank all my reviewers for stickin by me all this time. This is my greatest fic and I hope to keep it going. At the end of this fic, I have a few questions that must be answered in order for me to update again. Thanks again-sniffles- you guys give me the will to continue writing!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY SHOW AND OR SONG MENTIONED IN THIS FIC. I WISH I DID THOUGH!

thoughts and actions-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riku: -I can't believe I'm doing this- Know your stars Know your stars know your stars…Yuffie…is a horrible ninja…

Yuffie: I AM NOT!

Riku: Yuffie…she looks like s slut

Yuffie: I DO NOT!

Riku: You dress like one…

Yuffie: What do you know about fashion? I mean..look at your hair! You look like a girl!

Riku: At least I'm sexy! Yuffie…she is a preschooler….

Yuffie: I am not! I am…16?

Riku: You don't even know your own age? That's sad…Yuffie…isn't even a female…

Yuffie: I AM SO! YOU WANT PROOF?-lifts up shirt-

Riku:-falls out of his chair covering his eyes- PUT THAT DOWN!

Yuffie: Hmf-pulls shirt down-

Riku: Yuffie…is a pervert…

Yuffie: I AM NOT

Riku: Now you know…Yuffie the slutty dressing preschooler male pervert that's not a ninja!


	18. Barret NACHOS? heh heh heh

Me: Okay!! New chapter for know your stars and today I am doing….BARRET!!! I know I promised some other things but I still need to think and I'm probably going to redo some of the same people as I've done in the past when this fic first started. I would also like to point out my Deviant art account. You can look me up under AerisluvsZack. I have three pics. One done on the computer and the other's hand drawn. Anyway, ON WITH THE FICCY OF DOOOOOOM

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FFVII, KH OR ANY SONG AND OR TV QUOTE IN THIS FICCY……I MEAN I DO…..I wish…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riku: I QUITE!!! -runs off-

Lexi: Now who are we going to use….hmmm…..-looks around-…..AH!! I know!! Zacky!! Come he-re!!

Zack: What??

Lexi: You need to be the new deep voice guy!!

Zack: But I wanna go play cowboys and Indians in bed with Aeris!!

Lexi: Oo Uhhh….What if I said I'd give you lots of boobs.

Zack: Okay!! I'll do it!!

Lexi: Good. Then get in the room!! –pushes Zack into special room-

Zack: Know your stars, Know your stars know your stars know your stars…..Barret….Lexi called him NACHOS on her FFVII game….

Barret: Shut up Fo'!! I dun want anyone knowin' that!

Zack: Hey, I'm in this for the boobs okay?? Barret Aka NACHOS...he is a Mr. T wannabe….

Barret Aka NACHOS: I AM NOT!! YOU GET YER SKINNY ASS DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MEH FACE FO'L

Zack: No. I won't….Barret Aka NACHOS…He like dressing in a sailor suit and looking like a marshmallow…

Barret aka NACHOS: NO I DON'T…-even if I did look good in that suit-

Zack: Barret Aka NACHOS….he likes partying with oompa loompas listening the the Backstreet boys…

Barret Aka NACHOS: I DO NOT!! STOP MAKIN UP THESE LIES ABOU' ME DAMMIT!! –I hope Marlene's not watchin' her daddy get humiliated…-

-At Tifa's bar in Midgar-….

Marlene: Tifa why is the deep voice man making fun of daddy??

Tifa: Oh….god….

-back at the studio-

Zack: Barret Aka NACHOS…likes watching General Hospital Today….

Barret Aka NACHOS: I DO NOT!!

Zack: Really??-turns it on-

Barret Aka NACHOS: -looks at tv- NO!! ELIZBETH!! DON'T GO BACK TO LUCKY!!! HE'LL ONLY BREAK YOUR HEART!!! Oh DAMMIT

Zack: See?? Now you know, NACHOS the Mr. T wannabe,marshmallow,oompa loompapartying general hospital today lover….

Barret: NOOO!!! EVERYTHING IS A LIE!!! A LIE I TELL YOU FO'L!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Ah….finally a new chapter. Fresh too.

Zack: Boobs??

Me: Uhh….Go into my room.

Zack: -goes into Lexi's room-

Lexi: -quickly closes door and locks it- Anyway, I did name Barret NACHOS and I AM obsessed with General Hospital today. Steve Burton is hot regardless as to what you all say. Yes he also provides the voice for Cloud. Okay, enough about General Hosptial, R&R and leave ideas okay??


End file.
